


GIFSET: LuChiffre

by Emergencytrap



Category: Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hannibal Extended Universe, Luchiffre, M/M, NSFW, Office Sex, Sex, raremeat, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: Luke Brandon (Confessions of a Shopaholic) x Le Chiffre (Casino Royale)"Office visit"





	GIFSET: LuChiffre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not my gifs, Im just the curator.

  
  
  



End file.
